Disney Days Out
by bitchboughtmycookie
Summary: Part 1 of the You've Always Been there verse. Kurt and Blaine first meet as children at one of the Disney parks, and become best friends.. This is the story of that first meeting.
1. Chapter 1

A/N. In which Blaine and Kurt met as children. Mollie Hummel belongs to Keitorin Asthore. Elizabeth and Michael are my headcanon for Blaine's parents. Part one of the 'You've Always Been There' verse, which will eventually be a series of twelve fanfictions. I have them all planned out already :) This is dedicated to the wonderful Kara, because she needs cheering up. My first kid!Klaine fic, so I hope this is okay :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

Chapter one – First Meeting

Blaine tugged on his mother's arm 'Mommy, Mommy, I want to go on the teacups! Daddy can spin really fast and it's so much fun! Please Mommy? Please?' Elizabeth smiled and picked up her young son, placing him on her hip 'Of course you can, Blainers.' Blaine grinned put then pouted 'Mommy I want to walk.' Elizabeth put him down and laughed as he toddled off towards the teacup ride, Elizabeth and her husband Michael following after their hyperactive son.

Blaine stepped in to the queue, bouncing up and down on his small feet as his parents came to stand in the queue behind him. In front of them in the queue was another toddler, holding on to his mother's hand and looking around. Blaine instantly bounded up to him and smiled brightly 'Hi! My name is Blaine, is my first time coming to Disney and I'm so so so excited to be here! What's your name?' he asked in a rush. The other boy's cheeks reddened slightly in a blush and he said shyly 'Hi. I'm Kurt. It's my first time too. My Mommy and Daddy brought me.'

Blaine looked up at the two adults that were stood by Kurt and he stood up straight 'Hi Mr Kurt's Daddy, hi Miss Kurt's Mommy. My name is Blaine Anderson.' Mollie let out a little giggle and she bent down in front of Blaine 'Hi Blaine. Well aren't you just the cutest little thing? How old are you, Blaine?' Blaine preened a little under the attention 'I'm five.'

He looked at Kurt again 'How old are you, Kurt?' Kurt smiled a little shyly and whispered 'Four.' Blaine grinned 'You're almost as old as me! Where do you live normally, Kurt?' Kurt clutched on to his mother's skirt and said softly 'Lima. In Ohio.' Blaine bounced up and down a little excitedly 'Really? I live in Ohio too! In Westerville.' He looked up at his mother 'Mommy, how far away is Lima from where we live?' Elizabeth smiled 'About two hours away, sweetheart.'

Blaine grinned 'That's not too far! Maybe we could be friends when we get back to Ohio!' Kurt smiled 'I'd like that.' Blaine grinned and reached out to hold on to his new friend's hand 'Mommy, after this can we have lunch with Kurt and his family? Please?' Elizabeth nodded 'Of course we can sweetheart. If it's okay with Kurt's parents.' Mollie smiled 'That's fine with me. I'm Mollie. This is my husband Burt.'

Burt reached out a hand to Michael to shake 'Hi.' Elizabeth smiled 'My name is Elizabeth, and this is my husband Michael.' Michael gave a soft smile 'Hi. Nice to meet you.' Mollie smiled 'Nice to meet you too.'

Mollie and Elizabeth soon started talking with each other, as did Burt and Michael. While this was happening, Blaine and Kurt were still holding on to each other's hands, chattering away excitedly. Blaine asked 'So what do you like to do, Kurt?' Kurt replied shyly 'I like to draw pictures, and dress up my dolls, and have tea parties. What do you like to do, Blaine?' Blaine smiled 'I like to play and run. Mommy always tells me off because I always fall and scrape my knees, or make my clothes dirty.'

Kurt pulled a scandalised face 'How can you do that? I'd die if my clothes got dirty!' Blaine took this opportunity to have his first look at what Kurt was wearing; clean white sneakers on his little feet, a pair of black shorts that reached his knees and a smart white shirt. Blaine, in contrast, was wearing grubby worn sneakers, denim jeans that reached to just above his ankles and a t shirt with Chewbacca on the front.

Blaine smiled 'I just like to have fun and run. Do you have any friends that you run and play with, Kurt?' Kurt's happy expression dropped slightly 'I don't really have any friends. No one likes to play the way I do.' Blaine pouted at his forlorn expression 'I'll be your friend, Kurt. I promise.' He hugged the younger boy tightly. Kurt stood there for a short while before lifting his arms, wrapping them around Blaine. Blaine grinned and pressed a quick kiss to Kurt's cheek before breaking away from the hug 'Mommy! Mommy it's our turn on the ride!'


	2. Chapter 2

A/N. In which Blaine and Kurt met as children. Mollie Hummel belongs to Keitorin Asthore. Elizabeth and Michael are my headcanon for Blaine's parents. Part one of the 'You've Always Been There' verse, which will eventually be a series of twelve fanfictions. I have them all planned out already :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

Chapter two – Queasy

After the ride had finished, Blaine rushed towards the exit, whooping excitedly 'That was the best! Come on, Kurt, we have to go on something else!' Blaine's parents followed after him with a smile, Elizabeth saying 'Slow down, Blainers. You can go on something else after lunch.' Blaine pouted and turned to face Kurt, who was looking distinctly green 'Kurt, are you okay?'

Kurt took a shuddery breath and whispered 'I don't feel too good, Mommy.' Mollie picked him up and settled him on her hip, stroking his back gently 'There there, KK, it's okay.' Kurt took a deep breath 'Mommy, I really don't feel good. Mommy I'm going to be sick.' Blaine looked up at Kurt worriedly 'Kurty? Are you okay?' Kurt sniffed as Mollie started rushing him to the toilets, taking him in to a stall and set him down in front of the toilet as Kurt started to be sick. Blaine toddled after them in to the toilets, quickly locating Kurt and going to him, patting him on the back with his small hand 'It's okay Kurty, I'm sorry it made your tummy funny.'

Kurt sat up, a little shaky, and rested against Mollie 'M'okay. Thank you Blainers.' Blaine grinned at the nickname his new friend had given him. 'Blainers. I like that, Kurty.' Kurt smiled 'I like you, Blainers.' Blaine giggled happily 'I like you too, Kurty.'

Mollie smiled 'Okay KK, let's get you cleaned up. Blaine honey, why don't you go back outside to your parents and we'll see you back outside in a minute?' Blaine nodded and stood, kissing Kurt's pudgy cheek softly before going back outside to his parents and Burt.

Burt asked Blaine 'How is he, kiddo?' Blaine looked up at Burt and said 'He's okay, Mr Kurt's Daddy. He was a little sick, but now he's okay.' Burt nodded 'Good. Thank you Blaine.' Blaine smiled and went back to his parents, hugging Elizabeth's leg while waiting for Kurt to come back, Elizabeth stroking her fingers through his curls.

Meanwhile, in the toilets, Mollie was gently wiping Kurt's little face clean. Kurt spoke as she cleaned him 'I really like Blaine, Mommy. He's my friend. I'm glad I made a friend, Mommy. The people at school don't like me but Blaine's really friendly and he likes me, Mommy.' Mollie smiled sadly; she hated the thought of her perfect little son not having any friends. Mollie kissed his forehead 'Then we'll have to make sure you and Blaine keep seeing each other, won't we KK?'

Kurt nodded eagerly 'Yes Mommy. I'd love to keep playing with Blaine. He's my favourite person in the world apart from you and Daddy, Mommy.' Mollie smiled 'You barely know him, KK.' Kurt nodded again 'I know Mommy, but he's special. He's my special friend and I love him.' An image flashed through her mind of an older Kurt and an older Blaine, announcing to her that they were dating, and she smiled 'Well then I hope you two are good friends forever.'

Mollie rinsed Kurt's mouth out and settled him on her hip, starting to walk back out of the toilets, thinking as she did so. Her son wasn't like the other little boys; she didn't care, it was just obvious to see. And she wondered, if maybe in the future, her little baby would tell her he was gay. She would be fine with it, of course. She would love her son unconditionally. She just hated the thought of the prejudice that was going to come with it.

She set her son down on the floor and Blaine instantly ran over 'Kurty, are you feeling okay now?' Kurt nodded with a small smile as Blaine took hold of his hand 'Mmm hmm, Blainers, I'm feeling much better now, thank you.' Blaine grinned at Kurt and then looked up at Elizabeth 'Mommy, I'm hungry. Can we go get something to eat now?'

Ten minutes later the Hummel and Anderson families were crowded around a table. Kurt and Blaine were sat next to each other, colouring on the children's menu they had been given. Kurt was frowning in concentration, colouring neatly, whereas Blaine was scribbling wildly, his little tongue poking out from between his lips.

Mollie smiled as she watched the two boys, who were sat so close to each other on the bench they were practically in each other's laps. She knew this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


End file.
